dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sexuality and marriage
Within Thedas, there are several different views in regards to sexuality and marriage. Among all groups is the viewpoint that marriage is not a romantic affair, but a duty to one’s family. Viewpoints The Chantry According to the Chant of Light, Andraste had a spiritual marriage with the Maker. All Andrastian priests are symbolically wedded to the Maker; they cannot marry, but are not required to be celibate. In the eyes of the Chantry, marriage is a matter of tradition and practicality, and a holy bond between man and woman. Love is not necessary, but love within marriage is the ideal. Other than that, the Chantry has few regulations regarding sexuality. The Chantry does not have divorce, but a marriage can be annulled. Dwarves of Orzammar The dwarves of Orzammar have one of the most sensuous cultures in Thedas. Polyamory is legal, as are brothels. While a dwarf has only one wife or husband, many nobles keep concubines, who are considered part of the household and have their names recorded in the Memories. A dwarf’s caste is determined by that of their same-sex parent, so many lower caste men and women offer themselves to nobles in the hopes of a producing a child of the noble’s gender. As dwarven fertility is in dangerous decline, any noble child is considered a blessing, and a lower caste dwarf who is suitably fertile will be taken in to the noble’s household as a concubine. Frequently, if the initial liaison with a noble produces a child of the lower caste dwarf’s gender, the infant will be disposed as they would be an embarrassment to the noble parent and any noble siblings to follow. Grey Wardens Although Grey Wardens are not forbidden from marrying, tradition goes against it. Grey Wardens usually dedicate themselves to their task for the remainder of their lives, leaving little opportunity for anything else. Furthermore, due to the taint of the Darkspawn from the Joining, conception is difficult for a single Grey Warden parent. Conception is nearly impossible if both would-be parents are Grey Wardens. Mages Mages tend to be more promiscuous than the average population. They are free to act as they desire and are not considered bound by social mores as they are not considered part of normal society. They are also not encouraged to marry or have children for practical reasons. Orlais Aristocrats in Orlais like to outdo each other when it comes to showing off their extravagant tastes, sexual or otherwise. The peasantry is much less tolerant of such things, at least in private. According to The Stolen Throne, the ruler of Ferelden during the Orlaisian occupation, Meghren, reputedly had sexual relations with his cousin Florian, the Emperor. There was perhaps some scandal involved that led to Meghren being "banished" from Orlais to be King of Ferelden, but this may be more a result of the fact that Florian was Meghren's cousin rather than the nature of the relationship itself. Qunari The attitudes of the qunari towards sex and marriage are unknown. Other races might be surprised to learn that the qunari have relationships of any kind. In a dialogue between Morrigan and Sten, Sten reveals that sex in qunari culture requires armor. In addition, Sten reveals that a hot poker is needed to 'get his attention', hinting that qunari sex relatively dangerous, requiring armor and safe words. Though this may be true, it would probably be more accurate to say that Sten is merely being witty, and attempting to end Morrigan's continued razzing. Presenting her with a situation she cannot truly comprehend, and using her lack of knowledge about the Qunari to deter further pursuit of this topic. Homosexuality The majority of Fereldans consider same-sex relations odd, but not immoral, while Orlesians consider it a quirk of character. Interspecies The children of elves and humans are always human. As the elves are a dying race, there is a great deal of pressure for each member to produce children. Relationships with humans are considered traitorous and anyone who has a child with a human may be kicked out of the community. Dwarves have difficulty reproducing and many dwarves consider humans and elves lesser races. For this reason, they are also against interspecies relations. Humans and dwarves can produce half-dwarves, but this is very rare. See Also Romance Resources David Gaider Category:Culture